The present invention relates to a portable word information storage apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic interpreter with means for pronouncing input words and their translated words.
Recently, improved portable electronic dictionary and language interpreters have been put on the market. U.S. patents relevant to the above types of dictionaries were issued, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236 grated to Levy, issued June 12, 1979, entitled "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,536 to Kehoe et al., issued June 26, 1979, entitled "PORTABLE ELECTRONIC LANGUAGE TRANSLATION DEVICE".
For those portable devices, it is further desirable that input words be pronounced in order to assure that the input words hve correctly been entered.